Apprendre à être humaine
by Chl007
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Elle a été la Dame du Lac. Mais elle a été bannie. Désormais, elle n'est plus que Viviane. Humaine, mortelle, comme n'importe qui, perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît au final que peu. Arthur, son ancien protégé, est le seul sur lequel elle peut compter. À son tour maintenant de l'aider et de lui apprendre à vivre comme une humaine. Comme une mortelle. Comme eux.
1. 00 - Présentation

**Apprendre à être humaine**

 **00 - Présentation**

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde, et bienvenue sur cette fanfic ! Je tente ici une première incursion dans le fandom de Kaamelott… en espérant qu'il y en aura d'autres, et que mes écrits vous plairont ! :-)

Je vous propose ici une petite série d'OS, basés essentiellement sur le personnage de Viviane et ce qu'elle devient suite à son bannissement sur Terre. J'ai pris la liberté de modifier un peu le scénario de base de Kaamelott par-ci par-là, en modifiant par exemple légèrement le comportement d'Arthur, pour le rendre plus sensible à la détresse de la Dame du Lac, ou encore en retardant les différents événements liés à Lancelot et à Méléagant… j'espère que les fans inconditionnels de la série ne m'en voudront pas trop… ;-)

Les premiers OS resteront plus ou moins fidèle au scénario d'origine et montreront les sentiments d'Arthur et de Viviane, le temps que celle-ci réalise que non, elle ne nage pas en plein cauchemar, elle a VRAIMENT été bannie. Les suivant s'écarteront plus de l'histoire de base pour s'axer sur ses découvertes concernant ce monde des hommes, qu'au final elle connaît bien peu…

Chaque OS sera introduit par une citation tirée de la série télévisée et fera (plus ou moins) 1000 mots. Dit comme ça, ça paraît court, mais à écrire, ça semble parfois interminable. ^^ Surtout quand il ne manque que trois ou quatre mots et qu'on ne sait pas vraiment où les coller. :-p

Bien entendu, cette fanfiction est écrite pour mon simple plaisir et celui des fans, tous les personnages et citations en début d'OS ne sont aucunement à moi mais appartiennent à Maître Alexandre Astier, le créateur de cette fantastique série qu'est Kaamelott. La meilleure série télévisée de tous les temps.

... Oui, à ce stade-là, c'est de la vénération pure et absolue. Et alors ? Si j'ai envie de le considérer en tant que tel ? :-p

Il n'y aura pas vraiment de rythme de parution régulier sur cette fanfic, tout dépendra de l'humeur du moment et du programme de mes vacances… J'essayerais quand même de poster de nouveaux OS de temps à autres (genre de ne pas vous laisser un mois entier sans lecture, quoi ^^'). Je ne suis encore sûre de rien, mais je pense que ce recueil s'arrêtera sans doute vers le mois de septembre. Sauf si je manque d'inspiration avant… :-/ (mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas)

Bref, sur ce, il me semble que tout a été dit… alors je vais vous laisser aller découvrir tranquillement tout cela ! En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait fuir avec cet interminable prologue ! ^^

 _*relit ce qu'elle vient d'écrire*_

Oh, en fait ça va, il est pas si long que ça. On a connu pire. x)

Merci de votre lecture et bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine / vacances / anniversaire dans tous les recoins / etc. à tous ! :-)

(Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review à la fin de votre lecture si le cœur vous en dit, ça fait toujours plaisir… ^^)


	2. 01 - Tempête

**Apprendre à être humaine**

 **01 - Tempête**

* * *

 _« Ils m'ont ba… Ils m'ont ba… ILS M'ONT BANNIE ! »_

– _La Dame du Lac –_

* * *

Il y avait eu un grand éclair blanc. Et la douleur. La femme se souvenait de la douleur. Puis, il n'y avait plus rien eu. Plus rien eu d'autre que le noir, le néant, la peur et le froid. Et la terreur de l'inconnu.

Ce fut justement le froid qui l'éveilla. Le froid et l'humidité. Elle se redressa lentement, assise au milieu d'une flaque d'eau et de boue. Elle frissonnait. Elle claquait des dents. Une vieille tunique grise et trouée entourait son corps frêle et ne la protégeait en rien de l'air glacial et de la pluie qui tombait à verse. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait…

… Ce qu'elle était.

Un éclair déchira le ciel noir et presque aussitôt après, le tonnerre gronda, un son lourd, impressionnant, qui la fit sursauter. Effrayée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en poussant un petit gémissement peureux, ramenant ses genoux tremblants tout contre son menton. La pluie lui dégouttait dans les yeux. Elle secoua la tête, et d'innombrables mèches emmêlées, d'un roux sale, couvertes d'eau et de boue, volèrent autour de son visage. Les larmes salées de ses pleurs silencieux se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie.

Bannie.

Elle avait été bannie. Et elle se retrouvait désormais là, perdue et livrée à elle-même dans ce monde, ce plan terrestre qui lui était quasiment inconnu. Sans personne qui ne la connaissait, personne qui ne pouvait l'aider…

Si.

Arthur.

Elle devait trouver Arthur.

Elle bascula, prenant appui sur ses genoux et sur ses mains. Quitta à quatre pattes la flaque dans laquelle elle s'était éveillée. Parvenue sous un arbre, elle prit appui sur celui-ci pour s'élever sur ses jambes chancelantes. Celles-ci tremblaient et avaient du mal à la porter. La femme grimaça, les traits tirés sous l'effort, se mit à avancer doucement, pas après pas. Pierres et morceaux de bois blessaient ses pieds nus et sales, mais elle continua tout de même en gémissant, serrant les poings face à la douleur. Jamais elle n'avait eu mal. Tous les humains souffraient-ils donc ainsi ? Quel sort horrible.

Elle suivit le chemin sur lequel elle se trouvait, prenant à chaque pas un peu plus d'assurance sur ses frêles jambes d'humaine qu'elle découvrait. Elle trébuchait souvent sur des racines. Tombait parfois, dans les feuilles mortes détrempées et la boue. Secouait la tête, chassant de longues et agaçantes mèches de devant ses yeux. Reprenait appui sur ses mains, tirait douloureusement les muscles de ses bras et se relevait comme elle le pouvait, avant de poursuivre sa route d'un pas hésitant et grelottant de froid. Elle ne savait même pas où elle allait, dans cette nuit noire et effrayante.

Jamais elle n'avait fait cela. Tout était à découvrir pour elle. La terre humide s'enfonçait traîtreusement sous ses pieds, manquant de la faire tomber à chaque pas. Les pierres se cachaient sous les feuilles glissantes et la coupaient. Le vent glacial la frigorifiait, le tonnerre qui grondait au loin et les feuilles qui bruissaient au-dessus de sa tête lui faisaient peur. La pluie la trempait jusqu'aux os. Elle avait mal, elle avait froid, son ventre et sa gorge la tiraillaient douloureusement. Était-ce cela que les mortels appelaient la faim et la soif ? C'était agaçant. Elle n'aimait pas être humaine.

Au loin, à travers le rideau de pluie, en plissant les yeux, elle parvint à distinguer le château. Kaamelott. Oui, c'était là-bas que se trouvait Arthur. Le seul qui la reconnaîtrait. Le seul qui pourrait l'aider. C'était là-bas qu'elle devait aller. Elle poursuivit sa route. Les arbres se faisaient plus rares. Des cultures s'étendaient de part et d'autre du sentier. Seule sur le chemin de terre et de cailloux, elle avançait, malgré la pluie, malgré le vent, malgré le froid. C'était sa seule chance.

Elle franchit la grande porte sans difficulté, impressionnée par les imposantes et solides murailles de pierre qui l'entouraient désormais. Partout, des bruits humains. Peu importe le lieu où elle tentait d'aller. Là, une conversation, ici, une autre, dans cette direction, des cliquetis d'armures. Un instinct inconnu lui dictait qu'elle ne devait pas se faire voir de ces hommes, sans quoi elle ne parviendrait jamais à approcher Arthur. Pourtant, il lui aurait été tellement plus facile de s'approcher d'une de ces personnes, et de simplement lui demander à voir le roi ! Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les hommes se comportaient de manière aussi détestable entre eux.

Se faufilant comme elle le pouvait à travers les couloirs, elle profita de la douce chaleur qui y régnait et de la lumière apportée par les torches. Plusieurs fois, elle crut sa dernière heure arrivée en manquant de tomber nez à nez avec des gardes, mais toujours elle parvint à trouver un recoin où se dissimuler, parfois juste à temps. Elle reprenait ensuite son chemin en tremblant. Elle ne se souvenait pas exactement où se trouvait sa chambre et tourna longtemps en rond avant de retrouver l'endroit.

Et plus le temps passait, plus les remarques des gardes fusaient, distantes, mais audibles. Ils remarquaient des traces humides de pieds nus. Les siens. Certains disaient avoir entraperçu une forme au détour d'un couloir. Elle. Elle prit peur. Accéléra sa marche. Si jamais il la trouvaient ? Si jamais ils l'emprisonnaient ? Si jamais ils la chassaient ? Elle devait absolument trouver Arthur. Il en allait de sa survie. Mais dans sa panique muette et incontrôlable, elle ne savait plus ni où elle se trouvait, ni où elle allait.

Lorsqu'enfin elle parvint par le plus grand des hasards à reconnaître sa porte de chambre, elle y rentra sans crier garde, paniquée, muette, comme un animal aux abois. Elle lui fit peur. Il faillit l'attaquer. Mais en reconnaissant ses traits, son expression se fit incrédule. Il n'y croyait pas. Et pourtant, tout était de sa faute. Sa seule et unique faute. À lui.

Il lui parla, il la toucha, incapable d'y croire. Il la coucha dans son lit, la réchauffa, la questionna. Et enfin, lorsqu'elle eut trouvé comment parler, elle balbutia avec difficulté la phrase terrible.

Avant de se mettre à pleurer.


	3. 02 - Un homme

**Apprendre à être humaine**

 **02 - Un homme**

* * *

 _« Je sais ni boire, ni manger, ni m'habiller, ni me laver, ni rien ! … Vous sentez que je vais être un fardeau pour vous ou pas ? »_

– _La Dame du Lac –_

* * *

Il ne répondit rien, le regard dans le vague. Puis il porta à nouveau son attention sur elle, posa ses yeux sur ce bout de femme, cette messagère des dieux devenue humaine et mortelle, seule et perdue, désorienté dans un monde qu'elle avait toujours cru connaître jusqu'à ce jour, mais sans jamais en mesurer réellement toute la difficulté ni la dangerosité. S'était-elle seulement rendue compte, depuis son plan céleste, que lui, Arthur Pendragon, n'était qu'un simple humain, qu'un simple mortel comme tous les autres, malgré Excalibur. S'était-elle rendue compte qu'il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, que sa destinée était toute aussi pathétique que celle de n'importe qui, qu'il pouvait être tout aussi sujet que les autres à ce qui fait le malheur des hommes.

S'en apercevrait-elle enfin, maintenant qu'elle était reléguée au même plan d'existence que lui ?

À la découvrir ainsi dans un tel état de détresse, il ne s'était aucunement senti coupable. Depuis longtemps, il avait compris que cela se finirait ainsi entre lui et la vannetaise. Il s'était toujours cru indifférent à son sort, faisant obstinément la sourde oreille et se moquant des avertissements qu'elle lui avait bien souvent prodigués. Mais pourtant, il sentait que ce soir, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Tant de choses n'étaient plus pareilles.

Lancelot était parti. Le seul de ses chevaliers qui tenait la route. Avec peut-être Léodagan, même si c'était dur à admettre. Le seul de ses chevaliers qui réussissait toutes les missions qu'on lui confiait, qui se portait toujours volontaire quelle que soit la quête, qui ne rechignait jamais devant l'effort, qui faisait preuve de courage, de loyauté et de sincérité. Plus qu'un compagnon d'armes, un véritable ami sur lequel bien souvent le roi se reposait.

Lancelot était le meilleur Chevalier de la Table Ronde dont Arthur aurait pu rêver. Le seul aux côtés duquel il valait la peine de poursuivre la Quête du Graal.

Guenièvre n'était plus là. Malgré sa candeur profonde qui frôlait bien souvent la débilité la plus totale, son absence lui pesait. Elle l'énervait quotidiennement, arriver à supporter sa présence relevait parfois du miracle, mais elle lui était cependant nécessaire, il avait fini par s'en rendre compte bien malgré lui. L'entendre débiter des âneries à tout bout de champ l'occupait, l'agaçait souvent, l'amusait parfois, même rarement. Certes, elle était son défouloir, celle sur qui il passait toutes ses frustrations et ses colères. Il n'avait aucune honte à l'avouer. Mais lorsqu'elle sortait une remarque intéressante et intelligente, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible venant de sa part, alors oui, parfois il arrivait au roi de Bretagne d'admirer sa femme. Pour un très court instant, oui, mais durant lequel elle remontait un peu dans son estime.

L'absence de Guenièvre créait un vide qu'Arthur ne savait pas comment combler, autrement que par sa présence. Cela ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'elle était partie.

Mevanwi avait pris place dans sa vie. Une place importante, très importante, trop, même, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tenter le coup. D'essayer, juste une fois, de défier la volonté des dieux, de ces dieux qui l'avaient prétendument choisi mais auxquels il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Pourquoi lui, pour tirer cette arme enchantée de la pierre ? Pourquoi lui, et pas un autre ? Loth d'Orcanie, Léodagan de Carmélide, Calogrenant de Calédonie, n'importe quel blaireau ambitieux et un peu influent des contrées voisines aurait pu faire l'affaire. Mais non, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Pour sa pomme, les bras cassés qui se prétendaient chevaliers, pour sa pomme, les envahisseurs tous les quatre matins, pour sa pomme, les emmerdes avec les paysans du coin jamais contentes. Pour sa pomme, ces conneries de Quête du Graal dont personne ne savait rien.

Mevanwi était, à sa manière, une sorte de rébellion contre ces dieux qui depuis toujours s'étaient amusé à décider de sa vie et de son destin. Et elle était aussi un coup de foudre passager auquel il n'avait pas su résister. Car Arthur restait avant tout profondément humain. Profondément homme, avant d'être roi.

Une part de lui-même aurait eu envie de confirmer. De l'envoyer chier. « Bah oui, évidemment que vous allez être un fardeau, vous voulez être quoi d'autre, bonne à rien comme vous l'êtes maintenant… »

L'infime part qui représentait désormais l'ancien Arthur Pendragon.

Il l'avait senti. Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil. La déchéance avait déjà commencé, elle venait brusquement de s'accélérer, et tout était de sa faute. Sa seule et unique faute, à lui. Rien ne pourrait être réparé. Il y aurait un prix à payer. Pour certains, plus cher que pour d'autres.

Mais peut-être n'était-il pas encore trop tard pour le pardon.

Il se tourna vers la femme et la regarda. Vraiment. Plantant ses yeux bruns dans son regard troublé par les larmes, d'un vert d'eau sombre et déçu, sans se soucier qu'elle puisse y lire les regrets soudains qu'il ressentait. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, doucement, repoussant un peu ses cheveux roux, sales et trempés par la pluie. Elle le laissa faire sans comprendre, l'observant de ses grands yeux perdus. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, frêle et froide, et l'aida à porter doucement la timbale de fer jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle tenta d'avaler une gorgée de liquide comme il le lui avait expliqué un peu plus tôt. Manqua de s'étouffer, recracha, lui adressa aussitôt un regard peureux d'animal blessé. Craignant sa réaction. Il haussa les épaules, indifférent au fait que sa main était désormais trempée, l'encouragea à boire encore.

« Vous serez pas un fardeau. Vous en faites pas. » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, dans laquelle résonnaient regrets, remords et excuses.

S'il avait écouté la Dame du Lac.

S'il avait pu empêcher Lancelot.

S'il avait pu retenir Guenièvre.

S'il avait pu repousser Mevanwi.

Si tout avait pu être différent… Si lui, Arthur Pendragon, avait pu être différent. Être hors du commun, particulier, unique. Devenir légendaire. Avoir le courage, la force, la volonté, la pureté nécessaires.

S'il avait pu être véritablement l'Élu des Dieux, plutôt qu'un homme.


	4. 03 - L'eau

**Apprendre à être humaine**

 **03 - L'eau**

* * *

 _« Mais c'est pas possible que la Dame du Lac elle sache pas nager ! »_

– _Arthur Pendragon –_

* * *

Elle avait voulu qu'il l'emmène au lac sacré. Au départ, il avait un peu râlé, juste pour le principe, mais il avait rapidement regretté en constatant à quel point son statut d'humaine mortelle semblait l'affecter. Alors il avait accepté. D'accord. Le lendemain, ils iraient au lac ensemble.

Ils s'y étaient rendus en fin d'après-midi. Il l'avait laissé se promener pieds nus au bord de l'eau, s'extasiant comme une enfant de cinq ans sur le sable qui était tout doux entre ses orteils. Sa réflexion puérile avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire, l'espace d'un instant. Assis sur son rocher habituel, Arthur s'était quant à lui contenté d'observer ces alentours qu'il connaissait par cœur tout en profitant du calme si apaisant de cet endroit. L'eau claire qui ruisselait près du bord, les arbres majestueux qui s'élevaient vers le ciel, leurs feuilles doucement agitées au gré de la brise. Il appréciait la sérénité de ce lieu. Peu de personnes avaient l'habitude de venir se balader jusque là.

Viviane était debout au bord de la berge, les pieds dans l'eau. Les yeux mi-clos, elle écoutait le ruissellement de l'eau entre les pierres et le vent dans les arbres. Arthur croyait même voir un semblant de sourire s'esquisser sur son visage. Elle rouvrit ses yeux d'un vert d'eau sombre et trouble, qu'elle posa sur lui avant de l'appeler. Elle sentait quelque chose. Elle voulait qu'il la porte dans l'eau. Quelque chose était en train de se produire. Elle en était persuadée.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, hésita un instant, puis finit par se lever et la rejoindre. Délicatement, il la prit dans ses bras et avança dans le lac, jusqu'à avoir de l'eau au niveau de la taille. Là, elle l'arrêta. Désormais, elle en était plus ou moins sûre. Elle sentait ses pouvoirs revenir… il pouvait la lâcher, elle flotterait au-dessus de l'eau, une douce lumière l'envelopperait, et alors, tout redeviendrait comme avant…

Inutile de le lui répéter deux fois.

Il la lâcha.

Viviane ne comprit pas. Elle sentit le contact de l'eau. Sur tout son corps. Elle sentit l'immense masse aqueuse qui se refermait sur elle, impitoyable, qui tentait de l'entraîner vers le fond. L'eau décidait de se révolter contre elle, la Dame du Lac. Elle était perdue. Ne comprenait pas. Désespérément, elle agita ses bras, ses jambes, tout son corps, dans un élan de détresse et d'incompréhension, tentant de reprendre contact avec ce milieu qui autrefois était le sien. Sa vue se brouillait, des bulles argentées dansaient autour d'elle tandis que l'eau s'assombrissait.

Rien. Toujours rien. Ses pouvoirs ne lui étaient pas revenus.

Elle n'était plus la Dame du Lac.

Elle n'était que Viviane.

Elle se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir, prisonnière de cet élément qui s'acharnait sur elle, incapable de lui résister, incapable de remonter à la surface. Elle n'avait jamais été humaine. Elle ne savait pas nager, ignorait comment commander son corps afin de retrouver cet air qui lui était désormais vital. Elle ne voyait plus rien. N'entendait plus rien. Ne sentait plus rien. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu.

Mais une poigne vigoureuse l'attrapa soudain par le bras, l'effrayant dans un ultime sursaut, et la tira hors de cet enfer aquatique.

Elle émergea à l'air libre, avala de travers, s'étouffa, cracha, toussa, en état de choc et de désillusion, mais bel et bien vivante.

Vivante… quelle étrange conception. Si difficile à réaliser, pour une messagère des dieux comme elle. Désormais, elle pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment. Disparaître… comme ça. Purement et simplement.

Elle s'agrippa à Arthur, son sauveur, sans grande conviction, avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Elle peinait à se remettre de cette traumatisante découverte.

Elle n'était plus la Dame du Lac.

Elle l'entendait pester, contre elle, contre tout, son poids, son incapacité à nager, ses impressions bidons, mais sa voix était lointaine, comme s'il appartenait toujours à un autre monde que le sien. Pourtant il la portait toujours dans ses bras, et ne la lâcha pas, cette fois. Il l'avait sauvé. Mais elle était perdue. Elle ne savait plus. Ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là.

Elle savait pourtant pertinemment que c'était de sa faute. Mais maintenant qu'elle était humaine, elle ne parvenait pas à le détester pour cela. Elle en était incapable. Et de toute manière, elle n'avait plus que lui, désormais. Elle était seule. Seule dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était son phare, sa bouée de sauvetage, le seul être à qui elle pouvait se raccrocher en toute sécurité.

Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser tomber.

Arthur la ramena près du bord, tenta de la réchauffer comme il le put, lui murmurant quelques mots de réconfort une fois sa première colère passée. Il lui assura qu'elle s'y habituerait. Qu'il l'aiderait, même si ça ne serait pas facile. Qu'il ferait tout son possible. Et qu'elle ne devait pas perdre espoir, que peut-être, un jour, ses pouvoirs reviendraient, elle serait à nouveau… ce qu'elle était avant.

Viviane lui était reconnaissante de se montrer ainsi doux et compatissant envers elle. Mais elle savait qu'il mentait. Qu'il n'y croyait pas plus qu'elle. Auparavant, oui, elle gardait espoir. Le lac l'attirait. L'eau, si claire, si fraîche, lui paraissait si attirante… désormais, il n'en était plus rien. Elles vivaient à une époque en parfaite symbiose. Mais la masse aquatique l'avait rejetée.

Alors, assise par terre, enroulée dans un linge humide, calée entre les jambes du roi de Bretagne, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mit à sangloter doucement. Elle avait enfin compris. Les dieux ne voulaient plus d'elle. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. La faute à qui ? À celui qui venait une fois de plus de la sauver…

Plus jamais elle ne serait la Dame du Lac.

Plus jamais elle ne jouerait à son gré avec les flots impétueux. Plus jamais elle ne créerait ces magnifiques ballets aquatiques. Plus jamais elle ne maîtriserait l'eau. Désormais, elle en avait peur.

Elle n'était plus que Viviane. Un humaine. Une mortelle.

Parmi tant d'autres.


	5. 04 - Vert framboise

**Apprendre à être humaine**

 **04 - Vert framboise**

* * *

 _« Bon déjà, un peu de rangement. Ensuite, on va vous mettre une jolie tenture, hein, là, dans les tons framboise, et, là, une petite tablette à côté de la paillasse pour ranger vos bricoles. [...] Mais regardez, là, je vous monte une jolie étagère... »_

– _Arthur Pendragon –_

* * *

Viviane avait compris. C'était fini. Il ne lui servait plus à rien d'espérer. Les dieux l'avaient rejetée, elle qui avait pourtant tenté d'accomplir sa mission de son mieux. Mais Arthur s'était détourné de la voie qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Alors ils l'avaient bannie. Et désormais, c'était tout l'inverse qui se produisait, c'était son ancien protégé qui veillait sur elle, qui l'initiait comme il le pouvait à la vie sur cette terre.

Tout allait encore bien. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, si les choses continuaient à s'envenimer ainsi, alors le royaume de Bretagne vivrait bientôt ses dernières heures, sombres et tragiques. Et cela, personne ne semblait s'en douter. À part elle. Ne sentaient-ils donc pas les mauvais présages qui rôdaient autour d'eux, toujours plus proches ? N'entendaient-ils donc pas au loin gronder sourdement le tonnerre de la vengeance ? Un affront avait été commis à leur encontre, et cela, les dieux n'étaient pas prêts de le pardonner. Ils avaient désigné Arthur par le biais de l'épée de légende. Mais il ne leur obéissait plus.

Il ne faisait rien pour rétablir les choses. Rien pour retrouver Guenièvre, rien pour repousser Mevanwi. Il semblait attendre que le destin lui force à nouveau la main, en lui mettant ses erreurs et leurs conséquences sous le nez, sans aucune chance d'en réchapper. Depuis quand possédait-il cet état d'esprit ? Viviane l'ignorait. Peut-être depuis longtemps. Mais elle n'avait pas su le déceler. N'avait même pas su le deviner. N'avait pas su l'aider à remonter la pente quand il le fallait. Au final, peut-être que les dieux n'avaient pas eu tort de la bannir. Ses relations avec Arthur avaient toujours été un peu conflictuelles. Tant et si bien que jamais elle ne s'était encore aperçue d'à quel point il allait mal. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était humaine comme lui, cette constatation lui sautait aux yeux. C'était pourtant si évident. Vivre dans un autre plan d'existence que le sien l'avait donc rendue aveugle à ce point ?

Il l'avait rejointe dans le piteux débarras qui lui servait de chambre, qu'il avait réussi à lui dénicher tant bien que mal. Et là, tandis qu'étendu auprès d'elle, il lui désignait tour à tour tel endroit du minuscule cagibi, faisant mine de s'enthousiasmer en lui décrivant quelles améliorations il comptait lui apporter, elle l'observait sans un mot, sans vraiment écouter ce qu'il lui disait. Depuis sa déchéance, elle avait l'impression de découvrir un autre homme en lui. Elle sentait bien tous les efforts qu'il faisait en sa présence, et les appréciait à leur juste titre. Mais rien ne pouvait changer ce qu'il était réellement.

Un roi, fatigué de ses devoirs, qui ployait lentement face à ses charges quotidiennes qu'il ne parvenait plus à supporter.

Un homme comme les autres qui n'avait rien demandé à quiconque.

Elle ne s'en apercevait que maintenant. Trop tard. Bien trop tard. Si elle s'en était seulement rendue compte un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était encore une messagère des dieux… mais il était inutile de ressasser le passé. Elle n'avait pas su voir. Elle avait été aveugle à sa douleur cachée. À sa détresse muette. À sa solitude enfouie. Et ils en payaient tous deux le prix aujourd'hui. Cher, trop cher.

Elle, Viviane, était humaine.

Et lui, Arthur… son destin était scellé. Quoi qu'il se passe. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Les dieux n'oublieraient pas.

Les dieux n'oubliaient jamais.

Ils finiraient tous par périr un jour, quelles qu'en soient les conditions, que les dieux l'aient voulu ou non. Si elle l'avait pu, si elle en avait eu le courage et la force, elle aurait aimé mettre fin à sa misérable existence dès à présent. Tout, plutôt que d'assister, impuissante, à la destruction de ce royaume autrefois resplendissant et prospère, pourtant annonciateur de si belles promesses. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tel était son châtiment. Elle devrait subir les affres du destin avec lui, avec eux tous, comme la simple mortelle qu'elle était désormais.

Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de profiter de sa pauvre vie d'humaine tant qu'il en était encore temps ? De toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Elle prêta plus d'attention à ce que lui disait Arthur, son regard toujours accaparé par toutes ces marques de fatigue et de lassitude qu'elle parvenait désormais à distinguer sur son visage. Ses traits tirés, les cernes sombres qui tentaient de se cacher sous ses yeux mais qui étaient pourtant là, bien visibles. Sa voix, dans laquelle pointait un harassement certain dont il n'avait sans doute pas encore pleinement conscience.

« Dites… »

En entendant sa petite voix, il s'interrompit, porta ses yeux bruns sur elle, interrogateur. Elle soutint son regard. Aussi morne et fatigué, dans le fond, que le sien pouvait être triste et déçu. Ils étaient semblables. Ils étaient tous deux gouvernés par des êtres supérieurs à eux qui ne leur laissaient aucune chance, aucun espoir d'influer un tant soit peu sur leurs destins chaotiques. Viviane n'avait pas eu le choix d'être la Dame du Lac, leur messagère. Même si elle l'avait plutôt bien vécu. Et Arthur n'avait pas eu le choix de devenir roi de Bretagne. C'étaient eux qui le lui avaient imposé.

Lui et elle étaient un peu pareil, en fin de compte.

Bon, pas énormément. Mais un tout petit peu quand même.

« Pour la tenture… ce serait possible de l'avoir en vert, plutôt ? »

Arthur la regarda pendant un moment, incrédule, sans répondre. Elle baissa les yeux, et rajouta timidement :

« S'il vous plaît ? »

Elle lui adressa un regard peu assuré, et vit qu'il souriait.

Puis elle l'entendit rire. Tout doucement, pas bien longtemps, juste un petit bruit amusé, mais sincère. Et même si elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu dire de drôle, Viviane se surprit à sourire faiblement à son tour. Puis leur conversation reprit. Évidemment, il accepta, pour la couleur de la tenture. Si ce n'était que ça qui la dérangeait, il pourrait bien faire un effort.

Oui.

Elle fut heureuse d'entendre Arthur rire, l'espace d'un instant.


	6. 05 - Sous la neige

**Apprendre à être humaine**

 **05 - Sous la neige**

* * *

 _« La neige. On l'enlève, elle revient. Toujours. Encore et encore. Et nous, pauvres âmes chagrines, nous perdons notre regard dans l'horizon blanc de notre solitude. »_

– _Bohort de Gaunes –_

* * *

L'hiver était arrivé. Et avec lui, le froid, le vrai. Celui qui s'engouffrait sous les vêtements, prenait place dans tout le corps et glaçait jusqu'aux os. Viviane n'avait jamais enduré une telle chose. Seule la proximité d'un feu de cheminé parvenait à faire cesser ses frissons. Mais sa présence était encore mal perçue au château. Alors elle devait se faire discrète, et rares étaient ainsi les occasions où elle avait pu s'attarder auprès des flammes brûlantes et de leur douce chaleur. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle n'était pas en train d'errer en direction des cuisines afin de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour calmer sa faim, elle se terrait dans sa chambrette. Bien qu'agréable, depuis qu'Arthur avait gentiment pris la peine de la ranger et de la décorer, elle n'était pas chauffée, et Viviane passait ses journées emmitouflée dans de vieux draps, roulée en boule dans un coin du cagibi, laissant à peine dépasser la moitié de son visage pour respirer l'air ambiant. Et glacial.

Pourtant, un jour, Arthur était venue la voir et l'avait poussée à sortir. Afin qu'elle n'ait plus froid, il lui avait même amené des vêtements. Elle n'osait pas croire à une telle attention de sa part. Après l'avoir laborieusement aidé à enfiler plusieurs couches de vêtements, et l'avoir gentiment réprimandée lorsqu'elle confondait les endroits où mettre ses bras avec ceux où mettre sa tête, ils finirent par se rendre à l'extérieur. Ils ne croisèrent personne. Le château paraissait totalement vidé de ses habitants. Comme s'ils étaient les deux seules personnes vivantes à y résider.

Une fois dehors, Viviane n'avait plus su où poser ses yeux. Bien sûr, elle savait ce qu'était de la neige, mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu sous cet angle-là. Une myriade de minuscules points blancs éclaircissait le ciel d'un gris sombre et tourmenté. Ils tournoyaient devant ses yeux au gré de la brise glaciale, partaient se fourrer dans ses longs cheveux roux et emmêlés, où ils fondaient doucement, se transformant en petites gouttelettes d'eau. Le monde entier était recouvert de blanc. Arthur ne l'avait pas attendu et avait avancé de plusieurs pas dans les jardins du château. Elle courut pour le rejoindre. Ne jamais rester trop longtemps loin de lui. Ça le soulait peut-être, mais elle préférait. Elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés.

La neige crissait sous ses pieds. Elle laissait derrière elle de minces empreintes de pas. Telle une enfant découvrant le monde pour la première fois, elle s'amusa à suivre Arthur, mettant ses traces dans les siennes. Plus loin, le roi s'était retourné et l'attendait sous un arbre, bras croisés. Il avait le visage fermé. Mais il la regardait s'amuser comme une gamine, et l'espace d'un instant, son expression s'adoucit.

Elle avait beau être la Dame du Lac, il lui restait encore tout à apprendre.

Il l'y aiderait de son mieux. Après tout… après toutes les conneries qu'il avait enchaînées, c'était bien la moindre des choses. L'aider et la protéger. Comme elle avait tenté de le faire pour lui, à une époque pas si lointaine que ça.

Il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose d'autre, à présent.

Elle finit par le rejoindre sous l'arbre, et ils continuèrent leur promenade, parlant un peu, de tout et de rien. Évitant les sujets qui fâchaient. Les dieux, Guenièvre et Lancelot, Mevanwi. Arthur demeurait sidéré du nombre de choses encore inconnues de Viviane. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter que dans le plan d'où elle venait, tout était différent. Alors il soupirait, parfois avec désespoir, parfois avec énervement ou lassitude, mais toujours, il lui expliquait ce qu'elle voulait savoir, même si c'était parfois au bout d'un long silence, au cours desquels elle craignait parfois qu'il ne l'ignore. Mais non. Il répondait, faisant de son mieux pour combler ses incompréhensions.

Pendant un moment, elle ne fit plus attention à lui, trop occupée à détailler avec admiration une couche de givre qui s'était formée sur des fleurs. Alors, dans son dos, sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui en voudrait sans doute un peu pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se baissa et ramassa un peu de neige entre ses mains rougies par le froid. L'occasion était trop tentante. Il était incapable d'y résister.

Viviane cria quand la boule compact et gelée atterrit sur sa joue. La sphère explosa au contact de sa peau et elle se retrouva couverte de poudre blanche et fraîche. Elle se releva précipitamment et observa tout autour d'elle, aux aguets, cherchant d'où pouvait bien venir ce mystérieux projectile, qui pouvait bien chercher à attenter à sa vie ainsi.

On l'attaquait ! Pourquoi Arthur ne l'avait-il pas défendue ? Où était-il ? Elle croyait pourtant pouvoir compter sur son soutien et sa protection…

Elle reçut une deuxième boule de neige, secoua la tête, étourdie, cligna des yeux, et l'aperçut enfin. Il était là-bas, un peu plus éloigné, avec encore de la neige sur les mains. Il l'observait. Et il souriait. Ça semblait l'amuser. Bizarre. Elle le rejoignit, l'interrogea à nouveau sans comprendre, il soupira encore une fois, lui expliqua le principe pourtant bien connu chez les humains des batailles de boules de neige. Elle fixa la vaste étendue blanche autour d'elle. Elle croyait avoir compris en quoi cela consistait. Même si elle n'était pas encore trop sûre d'elle.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, elle ralentit un peu le pas, puis interpella Arthur. Il s'arrêta, se retourna vers elle, s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'il y avait. Il eut juste le temps de voir ses dents blanches se dévoiler en un mince sourire, et ses yeux vert d'eau scintiller faiblement. Elle affichait un air innocent et angélique.

Puis il avisa l'énorme tas de neige qu'elle avait accumulé entre ses bras.

Et qu'elle jeta sur lui.

Instinctivement, il plaça ses avant-bras devant lui pour se protéger, mais une partie de la poudre blanche vola dans les airs et atterrit dans ses cheveux, éclaircissant subitement ses boucles noires. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Puis, dans une même réaction, ils se mirent à rire.

* * *

Voilà voilà, dernier petit OS de ce mini-recueil... j'étais partie pour en faire un peu plus à la base, mais d'autres fandoms se sont sournoisement appropriés mon inspiration pendant les vacances...

J'espère que ces courtes histoires vous auront plu, je vous remercie de votre lecture et je vous dis peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fanfictions ! :-)


End file.
